


Шрамы и нежности

by Eugene_Allerton



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Slash, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4741967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Allerton/pseuds/Eugene_Allerton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пыльное утро, постель и разговоры. </p>
<p>Предупреждение: нецензурная лексика.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Шрамы и нежности

Матрас спружинил от второго тела где-то между поздней ночью и пыльным утренним сумраком. Сквало приподнял голову, смурной, взъерошенный, взял его руку, посмотрел на циферблат часов, которые босс не снимал, пока вконец не разъебывал, что происходило все равно часто, и нечего там было беречь.  
\- Мне вставать через час. Что случилось?  
Занзас вздохнул, отобрал у него руку и закрылся локтем. Понятно, спать тут пришел.  
Сквало сполз с влажной простыни, пошел в ванную, с удовольствием разрядил тугую струю в унитаз, потом спустил воду. Посмотрелся в зеркало, выкрутил холодный кран и сполоснул руку. Заодно и глаза протер. И порылся в шкафчике насчет мази.

Занзас валялся, растянувшись на несмятой части постели. Смертельно крепко засыпавшему Сквало хватало трети матраса.  
\- Шрамы тянут? – спросил Сквало.  
Занзас только кивнул из-под локтя.

Сквало смазывал блестящие ожоги медленно, растягивая пальцами кожу на рубцах, обновлявшуюся у него после каждого взрывного выброса Пламени. Херовая побочка.   
Трусы Сквало стянул с него вместе со штанами. Обработал ноги, потом шлепнул по бедру, чтобы Занзас перевернулся. Со спиной было сложнее, там борозды шли глубоко и по диагонали, занимая максимум кожи.  
Занзас лежал подбородком на сложенных руках и рассматривал Сквало в полированном изголовье кровати.

\- Воняет как заблеванный скунс, - сообщил Занзас.  
\- Кончай нытье, - не оценил эпитетов Сквало. – Забирай эту хуйню и мажься сам, как хочешь, хоть в перчатках.  
\- Цыц, не заводись. Этим подохшим говном в банке, что ли мазаться? Ты лучше.  
\- Нежный какой.  
\- Оно заебало болеть.

Сквало под конец процедуры даже покомкал ему плечи, хотя туда шрам едва заползал. Мыть руки было лень, когда можно было вытереть о простыню. Все равно ему их каждый день меняли. Жарко было на Сицилии летом. Африка через пролив.

Занзас потер ногу пальцами второй, расчесывая особенно больной шрам и довольно морща свой благородный прямой нос, отвалил на бок, позволяя Сквало через себя перебраться. 

Сквало улегся рядом, подтек поближе, забрался рукой под его подушку, в оставшуюся под ней с ночи прохладу. Под собственной подушкой не было не нагретого места.  
\- Можешь убрать? – попросил Сквало об одолжении.  
Занзас убрал у него из угла рта налипшую влажную волосину. Заправил за ухо.

\- Целоваться хочешь? - прищурился Сквало. – Кончить?  
\- Блядь завязывай с пошлостями. Поцелуй. И руки тоже не распускай, раз не мыл.  
\- Занзас. Ты весь в этой дерьмовой мази. Какая разница-то?

Голова у Занзаса была тяжелой. Губы гладкими и прохладными. Сквало приласкал ртом верхнюю, мягко соскользнул с нее. Облизнулся.  
\- Чего, и все? – Занзас смотрел тяжело. Боль в теле отпускала, и разморенное бессонницей сознание плавало в утреннем сумеречном супе.  
Живая рука Сквало была у него под подушкой, а протезом Сквало старался не трогать, особенно деликатные места. Слегка погладил запястьем вдоль напряженно дрогнувшего хозяйства. Но возбуждения в Занзасе сейчас не было. Только интерес. Скорее это Сквало больше хотелось.

Он снова приложился ртом, не вовремя вспомнив, что сам не полоскал рот. Запоролся на этом моменте, сжался, не отпуская губ. Но у Занзаса-то руки были ничем не вымазаны. Он шлепнул Сквало по щеке, заставив расслабиться и поддаться, и накрыл его рот сам. Погладил языком, заставил полизать свой. Сквало низко, от грудины, вздохнул в голос. Закинул на Занзаса ногу, протезом крепко перехватил за спину.

Занзас только усмехнулся ему в рот.  
Время текло сквозь них, пока они изобретали новые способы поедать друг друга. По комнате пролились лучи всходящего за верхушками деревьев солнца.  
\- Не хочу вставать, - пожаловался Сквало шепотом в горячие губы Занзаса.  
\- Не тупи. Оставайся, - пригласил Занзас и насмешил Сквало. Он покачал головой, сгоняя с лица ухмылку, потянулся через матрас к столику со своей стороны, набрал номер дежурного.

\- Просыпайся, - сказал Сквало трубке. – Меня не будить, передай смене.  
Отключился.  
\- Я жестокий уебок.  
\- Учишься, - одобрил Занзас. – Иди давай сюда.  
\- Жарко.  
\- Так у нас лето, придурок. Везде сраный ад.

Сквало забил на ставшее поперек здравого смысла упрямство, подтянулся к нему. Примостился спиной и ногами, утопил себя в жаркой хватке. Да и к черту. Африка - только через пролив. Занзас подтянул его еще ближе, и сунул ногу в колени, погладив ступней чувствительную тыльную сторону его ступни. Сквало ждал, пока Занзас выберет все волосы у него из-под головы, скрутит и закинет наверх, за подушки. И только почувствовав долгий усталый выдох в затылок, сам нырнул глубоко в сон.


End file.
